Blessed Father
by Lunahotohori1
Summary: When Taiga finds out Luna is pregnant with his child he couldn't be even more happier. Telling their friends and going through the months of pregnancy and going to see Luna's grandmother. When the day of the delivery comes Taiga and Luna will be inf or a surprise they never thought could happen for the both of them.


**BTW this "~" means time skip n this "*" means different perspective, setting, and so on also Sahra is said like "Sara" **

"Taiga, im pregnant." Choking on his dinner Luna looked at her husband with wide eyes she watched him choke until he was done and looking at her with wide eyes. "A-A-Are- you sure?" Walking over to him Luna showed him all FIVE of the pregnancy tests to him smiling uncontrollably. Looking down at each and every one of them carefully and precisely he looked back up to her, then back to the sticks then again to her all the time seeing her smiling to him. Taking the pregnancy sticks Taiga set them on the table and stood up walking in front of his petite wife looking down to her. Looking up to her giant well to Luna her husband is she stared into his fiery eyes that softened. "Luna." Seeing her smile Luna was engulfed in his arms. "Taiga." Wrapping her arms around as best as she could Luna was picked up from the floor and before she knew it, she was being spun around by Taiga still in his embrace. Laughing Luna wrapped her arms around his neck as he stopped, looking into each other's eyes their lips touched each other molding them together. Releasing their kiss he embraced her tightly. "When are we going to tell everyone?" Smiling Luna moved about the kitchen, putting the empty plates and bowls into the sink. "Hmmm how about a little party to tell everyone? We can put a baby clothing in a present box and give it to someone to open." Smiling Taiga bent down and kissed her neck as he nuzzled her neck afterwards.

After cleaning the dishes Kagami sat on the couch anxious and excited. "Im gonna be a dad. Im gonna be a dad..." Walking to their bedroom Kagami opened the door and saw Luna's back her arms moving as she folded the clothes. Going behind her Kagami wrapped his arms around her back holding her waist his chest up against her back. "Luna, im gonna be a dad, right?" "Yes Taiga, your gonna be dad. Is something the matter?" Feeling his grip tighten Luna placed his shirt onto the bed and turned around putting her hands on top of his chest she looked up to him, her smile melting away every feeling of anxiety and fear from Taiga. Embracing her Kagami just held her tight, falling to his knees Kagami's ear was to Luna's abdominal area. "Our baby is gonna be growing in here. Grow big and strong little one." Smiling Luna placed her hands on top of his head rubbing his head feeling his soft spiky hair. "Mommy and daddy will be waiting your arrival on August 2nd. The same day as daddy's birthday. Looking up to Luna Kagami's eyes were wide and his grin showing proudly to Luna as he lifted her shirt up and began kissing her stomach all over. Laughing Luna blushed as she felt butterflies in her stomach. His grin always made Luna have butterflies in her stomach and blush, one of the many traits she loved about her husband.

~The several days that had passed Luna and Taiga was busy planning their little confession party for Yuki, Moon, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Midorima, Akashi, and the rest of the gang. Going to the doctors for a check up Luna and Taiga was told what they had to do to prepare Luna's small frame for the baby. On the way home Luna and Taiga talked about what to get for the baby, neutral colors like red, blue, purple, black, white, and beige colors for the baby since they didn't want to find out the gender of the baby. Walking past a baby store Luna looked inside the store seeing baby clothes, cribs, car seats, strollers, and so many more baby supplies. Stopping in his tracks Kagami looked back and saw Luna holding her stomach as she looked into the store. Walking to her side Kagami leaned down holding her shoulder he kissed the top of her head. "We're gonna be a family of three Taiga." Looking up to his red orbs Kagami looked down to her brown red orbs smiling to each other. Nodding his head they headed home to continue planning.

~Telling their friends and siblings their little party Luna is already one month pregnant. Once every two weeks Luna would have morning sickness, and like a good father Luna soon began to notice he would always wake up from his deep slumber to comfort Luna when she is in the bathroom. Sitting her down carefully onto the stone floor of their bathroom Luna sighed and leaned back into Taiga's chest. "Sorry to keep waking you. You work such long hours at the fire department and you don't get much rest, sorry Taiga." "Shhhh. It's worth the tired mornings Luna. Your carrying our baby, it's just like i said in our vows, 'I will always care for you' and I plan to do so Luna, till the day we pass, and even beyond that. I will love you, and our unborn baby till the day we pass and beyond." Turning around Kagami saw tears in her eyes as some streamed down her face, "Taiga, your making me emotional." Luna said as she laughed wiping her eyes. Laughing as well Kagami embraced her small form, then stood her up carefully as she went to the sink to wash her mouth.

Going back to the bathroom Luna began taking off her clothes when, "Bunny~ can i join you?" Looking to the door Kagami's head poked through the door and into the room. "Come on in tiger." Luna said giggling as Kagami hurried to come into the room and closed the door as he proceeded to take off his clothes as well. Looking down Kagami saw Luna's red face and smirked, he knew Luna always turned red when she saw him bare naked. Embracing her from behind Kagami inched her way to the stool so he could wash her body for her. "Even though were married, and we've seen each other's bodies like this before, you still turn red. Your so cute." "B-Be quiet Taiga." Chuckling he rinsed her off as he moved onto her long black hair the tips barely touching the stool. Lathering her hair in her shampoo he was careful to not get into those beautiful red brown eyes that eased his heart every time. Rinsing her hair off they switched spots after Luna conditioned her hair and put it into a bun. Doing the same treatment Kagami did for her. Massaging the shampoo in Kagami's hair Luna also rubbed her fingers into Kagami's scalp she would see goosebumps knowing the sensation felt good. Giggling Luna began to rinse his hair off. After that they went into the tub feeling the warmth engulf her small frame Luna had shivers run through her body. Feeling arms wrap around her waist and being picked up and placed onto someone's lap Luna relaxed into the scent of Taiga.

~The day of the party finally came and all Luna was waiting for was Taiga before everybody else came to their house. "Luna, im home." "Welcome home." Walking to the door Luna looked up to Taiga as she went on her toes and Taiga leaned down molding their lips together. Releasing their kiss Kagami embraced Luna tightly which surprised her. Smiling Luna embraced him back, "What's wrong Taiga." "It's gonna be while before i can embrace you like this with out a bump." Giggling Luna kissed his cheek as she got out of his embrace and took his fire fighter jacket and went to their room to put it away as Taiga hurried to finish off the rest of the preparations for the party. Walking into the kitchen Luna braced herself on the side of the wall taking a deep breath. Dropping everything Kagami rushed over to her holding, gently. "Are you ok?" Nodding her head Luna smiled to him gently, "Im fine i've been a getting more tired lately." Sighing Kagami helped Luna on to a chair as she rubbed her stomach. Hearing the door bell ring Luna stood up and began cooking again as Taiga went to open the door.

As the party continued on Kagami would look at Luna to check on her, Luna looking at Taiga and reassuring him with her soft smile. As they finished eating Luna pulled Taiga aside. "Ready?" Nodding his head and a wide smile on his face Luna and Kagami went back in the living. Clearing his throat as they stood in front of everybody behind their TV as Luna closed it. Seeing that everybody had turned around Taiga looked down to Luna seeing her nod her head. "Everybody thank you for coming today to our little party that we threw out of no where." "But there is a reason to why we called for you all to come join us today." Turning around Luna took out the present in the cabinet and turned back around and gave it to Moon. "This present is why we called you here to tell you, that you have to open that present." Taiga said as Moon looked down to the present as everybody huddled closer to Moon as she opened the box. Then going through the tissue paper she pulled out a beige baby clothing. Crinkling their eyebrows Moon suddenly felt a hand slapping her shoulder repeatedly. "Ow, ow ow what." Squealing Yuki went to Luna and hugged her tightly as she continued. Gasping Moon looked up to Luna as she nodded and smiled, as Moon ran to her hugging her as well. "What? What is it Moon, Yuki tell us." "LUNA'S PREGNANT! AHHHHHHHH!"

Finally everybody reacted with cheers and screams. Going over to the happy couple they hugged them both as Luna and Kagami laughed and thanked their friends for the compliments and encouragements. Sitting on the couch Luna steadied herself exhaling heavily. "Are you ok?" Looking over to Riko Luna smiled gently, "Yeah i've been having the effects of one month." As they continued their conversations Yuki, Moon, and Alex sat with them joining in their conversation as they talked and laughed. Talking about baby clothes, the gender, crib, and all baby stuff. "Do you want a boy or girl Kagami?" Swallowing his food Kagami tried his best to answer the question since Luna heard the question and he knew she was listening in on his answer. "It doesn't matter, if we get a boy or girl, i'd be happy with either." Averting his eyes over to Luna he could see Luna smiling and blushing a little as she rubbed her stomach. After another few hours with the party still going it had to of course end as their friends took their departure. Yuki, Moon, Daiki, and Ryouta were the last to take their leave since the girls wanted to enjoy some more time with their pregnant sister.

~Luna is now two months pregnant Kagami and Luna were still planning for the baby as Luna went to work daily she was careful to not hurt herself and the baby, but working as a vet technician there were certain things she had to make mindful of her since of the baby but nonetheless she was cautious and did her job. But none the less Luna enjoyed her job of caring for the injured animals that came in and for those who just need some attention. After work Luna would come home alone to their house and start dinner after resting for a bit Luna had soon began to a little more bloating beginning to happen to her body, none the less she was very tired, Luna also noticed her breasts were getting even bigger now. Not that Taiga really minded though. Looking at herself in the mirror Luna was bare in the bathroom then looked down seeing the scale, inhaling and exhaling Luna didn't really care much for her weight like most girls but when she found out about her pregnancy Luna has to be more alert now with little things like her weight. Stepping onto the scale Luna waited until she saw the numbers in white show 100. Seeing that her weight was still her usual Luna stepped off the scale and began putting on her clothes again. After that Luna went into the kitchen and checked on the curry seeing there was still some time left before it was ready and just about a few more minuets before Taiga came home as well. Turning off the burner Luna heard the locks clicking and then the door opening and closing. "Luna im home!" Opening the cabinets Luna took out the plates as she turned around met Kagami's lips and a tight embrace. "Welcome home." Luna said after they retreated their connection but Kagami still held Luna in his arms. Moving about in his arms Luna moved to the rice cooker scooping out rice and onto their plates. "Taiga go wash up before dinner." "Ok~" Kagami said as he proceeded to snuggle into her hair taking in her sweet vanilla scent.

~"How many months are you now Luna?" Placing her tea cup onto the plate again Luna smiled and rubbed her stomach looking up to her friend Sahra. "Im three months pregnant now." Smiling back to Luna Sahra took a sip of her drink in the warm spring breeze as the petals flew their way. By now Luna doesn't have morning sickness anymore, she has also began to notice her energy has increased, and her bathroom breaks aren't as frequent as they were two months ago which she was thankful for. "How are you and Kagami Luna?" "Were doing fine, but this is kind of embarrassing but i've been feeling i guess more intimate with Taiga. More like my sex drive has gone up ever since the third month." Luna said blushing as she heard her friend Sahra giggle then laugh little. "Im sorry but that is very odd of you to say, and it's not in your nature to say such things." Smiling Luna nodded her head in agreement. "Have you had any stretch marks yet?" "No not yet, but i don't think i'll be getting any since my mother didn't have any stretch marks." Hearing a hum from Sahra as they payed for their drinks at the counter Luna steadied herself grasping the counter for balance. "Sorry i've been dizzy every since i found out." Luna said as she felt Sahra help support her body. "It's fine just take it easy Luna, im sure that's what Kagami tells you every day. He must be worried knowing how active you are." Laughing together Luna agreed Taiga was worried every single day for her everyday, but fortunately for Taiga Luna always came home to see Luna healthy and happy. Sighing Luna sat down on the couch enjoy the spring breeze as the wind flustered their curtains. Rubbing her stomach Luna smiled and felt their child move. She has been fourth months pregnant for a week now and Luna slowly started to feel their baby move and she has been craving for certain foods well more like pasta dishes and sweet warm deserts. But thankfully Taiga was such a great cook and always settled Luna's cravings with his delicious cooking. Luna would do her best to cook for Taiga as well when he came back home from work or just out with his friends and didn't eat anything. Kagami was very thankful for the things she could do even with being pregnant even though her bump isn't showing just yet Kagami knew in time he would have to be even more cautious with her.

~Being four months pregnant now Luna's nausea has finally died down and almost having none at all which she was very grateful for of course. But lately she has been feeling very light headed and dizzy which worries Kagami greatly when shes at home alone. But after going to the doctors and asking much needed questions Luna was fine and those symptoms were "natural" in some way. Luna has also noticed her breasts becoming more sore and slowly getting bigger. Kagami didn't seem to mind the size increases but the soreness he did mind a little not being able to relieve her of her discomfort. But other then those symptoms Luna is healthy and happy. Going out with Taiga on dates, with her sisters, or friends just to enjoy some time outside from the house and work. Much needed rest for Taiga and Luna since they have been busy buying and ordering baby stuff and getting ready for the baby him or herself. The baby didn't take much from Luna but the baby did give her time to think about everything that was going on in her life right now and how her mother must of felt.

~"Luna. Bunny were here." Groaning Luna opened her eyes stretching her sore limbs bringing them back down Luna rubbed her 7 month belly. Taking their luggage Luna and Taiga got off the train and turned around to see the amount of stairs they would be going up to reach Lady Megami's temple. Slowly and steadily they made their way up Kagami supporting Luna as much as he could. Finally reaching the last step Luna looked up seeing the thousands of cherry blossom trees that surrounded the beautiful landscape of the temple. Taking in the scent Luna and Kagami sighed enjoying the beautiful and cooling breeze. "Luna? Luna is that you?" Opening their eyes Luna looked forward seeing an elderly lady in traditional temple clothing holding a broom stick. "It has been such a long time Lady Megami." Luna said smiling softly as she let go of Kagami's hand and walked over to the Lady Megami. "Oh Luna that is you." Walking over to Luna as well Lady Megami and Luna embraced. "My, my you've grown ever since then. Oh dear how far are you?" "Im 7 months today Lady Megami. I wanted to introduce you to my husband and our expecting baby." Luna said wiping away some tears that threatened to fall. As if on time Kagami was now standing by Luna's side holding their luggage. "Lady Megami, this is my loving husband Kagami Taiga. Taiga this is Lady Megami." Smiling Lady Megami and Kagami shook hands. "My you are strong. Luna is a gentle soul but you, you young man are a strong fiery man. What a loving couple to bestow upon my temple. You have my blessing." Placing their hands together Luna and Kagami bowed to Lady Megami.

~"Luna its going to be ok im right here." "Ok now push." Clenching onto Taiga's hand tightly Luna pushed. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Taking a breath Luna once again pushed. "That's great one more." Pushing with her all her might one last time Luna heard the cries of an infant. " there's another head coming out." "What!?" Kagami and Luna said in unison as she felt the jolt of pain once again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screaming Luna pushed with all the strength she had left in her to bring her second child into the world. Taking deep breathes Luna laid back exhausted she closed her eyes feeling butterfly kisses being placed on to her forehead. Opening them again Luna looked over to Taiga and smiled to him as they looked over to the doctor as she handed them their beautiful baby boy twins. "Taiga look our boys are finally here." "Yeah. Thank you Luna, i love you so much." Reaching to her children Luna held them both close to her feeling their breathes on her cheek Luna cried the tears streaming down her face. "Welcome to our big world my little ones. Mommy and daddy will be taking great care of the both of you so you can grow up big and strong." Kissing her forehead Kagami sat on the side of the bed as he held his family close to him. "Grow up big and strong while having such a warm and kid heart like mommy's ok." Looking down to his kids Kagami couldn't be happier. Through those nine months of so many adventures with his beloved love to find out they were having twins at the last minuet was worth it all to Kagami. "Im sorry to disturb this beautiful moment but what will you name the two boys." Looking down to their kids the one in Luna's right arm had red fiery hair like Kagami's, and the other had dark black hair just like Luna's. "Will name this little one Atsu, and the other one Leon." Smiling the doctor wrote down the names of the two boys writing 'Kagami' at the end of each name.

~"Taiga can you get Leon? I have Atsu with me and the bag of presents." "Yeah." Seeing Kagami run over to the living room where Luna had set Atsu and Leon just a moment ago. Looking down to his son Leon Kagami smiled seeing his little boy sitting up and reaching his arms up for Kagami to pick him up. Squatting down Kagami picked up his little one and turned around walking over to his wife and his other child while pulling out the keys. Atsu and Leon were now one year. Atsu resembled Kagami a lot with his fiery red eyes, fiery hair, and those distinct split eyebrows, just as Kagami wanted Atsu was already showing signs of a kind and warm heart. Leon on the other hand had some resemblance of his father like his fiery red eyes but everything else almost seemed just like their petite mother, dark black hair, non split eyebrows, and just like Atsu a kind and warm heart. It wasn't hard to identify which was which between the twins so that was convenient in some ways. "Tell daddy to hurry and buckle you up so we can go see Aunties Moon and Yuki, and Uncles Ryouta and Daiki." Luna said in a child like sing song voice. Chuckling Kagami pushed in the seat belt to Atsu's car seat and closed the door careful to not get any fingers.

~After their birthday party for Kise Luna and Kagmai drove home the kids in the back fast asleep exhausted from their enjoyable day of fun. Getting home Luna and Kagami took the kids to bed first before getting the stuff out of the car and prepping themselves for bed. Luna going into bed first Kagami finished up in the bathroom and opened the door to their shared room with their kids in as well. Walking over to their cribs Kagami smiled seeing his babies sound asleep, laughing silently at how Atsu's sleeping form was so much like his own and Leon's just like his petite wife. Looking over to their bed remaining in his spot Kagami smiled loving see his wife's sleeping form on the bed. Kagami couldn't ask for anything anymore, he was truly happy with his life. Being able to meet his true love and to be blessed with kids twins to be exact. Getting into bed Kagami pulled Luna into his embrace holding her close to him feeling the tension and stress relieve themselves just from her touch. "Luna, i love you. Thank you for being such a cute pregnant wife." Kissing her head Kagami held her closer. "Your welcome Taiga. Thank you for being such a strong, manly husband. I love you too." Looking up Luna placed her lips onto Taiga's molding them together in a kiss.

**THE END this took forever haha sorry for such a late update and new stories and all that being a senior in high school isnt easy haha but hope you enjoyed reading this story :) **


End file.
